Haunted
by BrianaRamma
Summary: Sequel to Green Eyed Monster. How does the family move on from their torment when they are still being haunted by memories of their tormentor? The family will come together and find out that with each other, they can get through anything, even this.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the sequel to Green Eyed Monster. If you didn't read that you could probably still follow along, but it'll make the story so much better if you read Green Eyed Monster first. #########SPOILER ALERT###### Basically, Wyatt held the family hostage and did a lot of awful stuff to Callie. This is the aftermath of that. It takes place two days after where the last story left off.**

" _Get off of me!"_

" _You know you want this," Wyatt told Callie as he forcibly started unbuttoning her pants._

" _No I don't! I don't want this!"_

" _Yes you do. Deep down you know that the only thing your good for is sex. You don't want to accept the truth."_

" _That's not the truth!" Callie yelled as she tried to get out from underneath Wyatt._

" _Yes it is. It's what happened with Liam and it's what happened with Brandon. The only reason Brandon even pretended to be interested in you was for sex."_

" _Brandon loved me!"_

" _When are you going to accept that you're not lovable Callie? All you do is hurt the people that you love."_

" _Shut up!" Callie yelled out in frustration._

" _What's wrong? Don't like hearing the truth? You hurt your mom right before she died. You hurt Jude when you ran away. You hurt your entire family by bringing me into their lives. Face it Callie! You hurt everyone you love!"_

" _You don't know what you're talking about! Just get away from me!" Callie yelled as she reached for the lamp on her nightstand and hit Wyatt over the head with it._

 _Wyatt yelled out in anger as Callie ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs. As soon as she entered the living she noticed that her family was gone._

" _Jude? Brandon!? Where are you guys!?" Callie yelled frantically._

 _Callie entered the kitchen and frantically searched for any signs of her family, but there was none._

" _Callie," Wyatt called as he started descending the stairs._

 _Callie quickly ran out of the doors in the kitchen that led to the backyard. As soon as she was out of the house she ran toward the gate as fast as she could. Maybe her family had gotten out and went for help. They had to be okay._

 _As soon as Callie reached the gate she opened it and ran next door to the closest neighbor's house. Upon reaching the door she banged on the door, hoping someone was home._

" _Please! I need help! My family is being held hostage!"_

 _Seconds later the door swung open and Wyatt appeared in the doorway, blood dripping from a giant hole in his head._

 _Callie screamed as Wyatt grabbed hold of her._

" _You see what you did to me Callie!?"_

 _Callie tried to get out of Wyatt's hold, with no success._

" _You did this to me Callie! You did this!"_

" _Noooo!" Callie screamed out in absolute fear._

" _Callie you have to calm down. Ms. Jacob, please calm down. Ms. Jacob!"_

"Ms. Jacob!" the doctor in Callie's room tried for the fifth time to get Callie to calm down. She was currently screaming at the top of her lungs and thrashing around in her bed.

"I need some help in here!" the doctor yelled out into the hall.

Callie's finally awoke in the unfamiliar hospital room. "Where am I!?"

"Callie, you're in the hospital. I'm Doctor Barron. Everything's okay, but you have to calm down. You were severely injured and if you're not careful you could further injure yourself," Doctor Barron tried to calm down Callie as he started coming toward her.

"Stay away from me!"

"Callie, I need to examine you."

"No! Get the hell away from me!" Callie yelled as she tried to get up from her bed.

"Callie, you need to stay in bed. You have three broken ribs, two broken fingers and a broken wrist!" Doctor Barron informed Callie as he tried to approach her again.

"No! I said stay the hell away from me!" Callie yelled as she jumped out of her bed and scrambled to the corner of the room, as far away from Doctor Barron as possible. She was in excruciating pain, but that didn't matter to her right now. Right now she wanted to know what the hell was going on.

At that moment two nurses ran into the room. "What's going on!?"

"We need to sedate her! She woke up screaming and thrashing around and now she won't let me examine her."

"No! You can't make me go to sleep! I don't want to sleep!" Callie yelled at the top of her lungs.

The two nurses and Doctor Barron were now coming toward Callie. The doctor already had a syringe in his hand.

"No! Help! Moms!" Callie yelled as the nurses started trying to grab hold of her, however, Callie quickly started to swing her casted wrist at the nurses, effectively hitting one of them so hard that the nurse jumped back in pain.

"Callie! You have to calm down!" Doctor Barron yelled at Callie.

"Get away from me!"

"What the hell is going on in here!?" Stef yelled as she appeared at the door with Lena right behind her.

"Moms!" Callie cried out in a raspy voice from having screamed so much.

The second they heard her call for them both moms rushed over to Callie, where she was now holding onto her wrist, a pulsating pain shooting through it.

"It's okay love. We're right here," Stef told Callie as she tried her best to give her daughter a hug without hurting her. Callie's body was covered in injuries. Wyatt had really beaten her up badly. Stef couldn't even caress Callie's cheek without hitting some bruise or cut. She didn't want to risk her daughter experiencing any more pain, especially at her own hands. Stef looked at Callie in the eyes and could see that they were getting flooded with tears. "What's going on love? Why are you out of bed?"

"He wouldn't get away from me," Callie quietly told Stef as the tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Who? Doctor Barron?" Lena asked from beside Stef.

"Yes"

"Honey, Doctor Barron is your doctor. He's not going to hurt you," Lena tried to reassure her daughter.

"He's trying to make me go to sleep," Callie cried.

"To help you, Callie. You were freaking out and if you're not careful you could further add to your injuries," Doctor Barron gently tells Callie.

"I don't want to go to sleep. I can't go to sleep moms," Callie told her moms, ignoring Doctor Barron.

"Why not love?" Stef asked.

"I'll see him. If I close my eyes I can feel and see him," Callie admits quietly.

Both moms sigh at Callie's admission. This was just the first of many ways Callie and the rest of the family would be impacted by what Wyatt did to them. They would be surprised if Callie wasn't plagued by nightmares of this terrible event. They were all tormented by Wyatt, but Callie got the worst torment of all. She had been raped and beaten by Wyatt. Wyatt may be dead, but he was still haunting their lives.

"Okay, love. We won't let them put you to sleep, but you have to lie back down. You have three broken ribs and your wrist as well as a few of your fingers is broken. You have to be in pain right now," Stef said to Callie.

"It's not that bad," Callie lied.

Stef glared at Callie questioningly.

"Fine, it hurts."

"Please, just lie down love. We're going to be right here with you. You don't have anything to worry about Callie," Stef assured Callie.

"Fine"

Both moms helped Callie get back into bed, careful not to touch any of her injuries.

"Callie, if you don't mind, I really have to check out your injuries to make sure you didn't damage anything else," Doctor Barron stated as he came toward Callie.

"No! I don't want any more guys touching me!" Callie exclaimed as she shot back up from the bed.

 **Hope everyone liked the first chapter.**

 **I needed some help deciding something. I wasn't sure if I should make the whole thing general point of view or do individual character points of view?**

 **As always all feedback is greatly appreciated and if anyone has any ideas or anything they would like to see happen in the story, please let me know. I plan on making this story pretty long seeing as there are so many ways that the family could be affected in the aftermath. I'll probably even go into how the event changes each of the characters and how it affects their storylines. So if you have any storylines you'd like to see incorporated into the story I'll do my best to include them.**

 **Also, just so there isn't any confusion in the timeline, Green Eyed Monster happened right after Wyatt came back from Indiana, so none of the Robert Quinn stuff happened yet. I'll be tackling that as well, which I'm really excited about!**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews, follows, and favorites.**

 **I was asked by a few readers if this would be a Brallie. I did contemplate making this a Brallie fic, but after thinking about it I decided that after everything Callie went through she should have the Adams Fosters to depend on. I think she needs a family more than a boyfriend right now. She's nowhere near ready for a relationship with anyone, even Brandon. So to answer that question, there will be some Brallie moments later on but definitely more on the side of friendship and sibling love rather than romantic love.**

 **Also, I was asked about Callie's physical state after her attack. I probably should have gone into further detail in the last chapter about the extent of her injuries. This chapter will explore that further. I didn't mention it in the last chapter, but this is the first time Callie has been fully conscious since she was brought to the hospital. She doesn't even fully know the extent of her injuries herself yet. Just so you know, I'll be going into extreme detail of her injuries and sexual assault. I figured I would warn anyone that gets easily bothered by those kinds of topics.**

"Callie, if you don't mind, I really have to check out your injuries to make sure you didn't damage anything else," Doctor Barron stated as he came toward Callie.

"No! I don't want any more guys touching me!" Callie exclaimed as she shot back up from the bed.

"Baby calm down," Stef tried to calm Callie down before she jumped out of her bed again. "Doctor Barron isn't going to hurt you. He's trying to help you."

"Stef, I don't want him near me! I don't want to be touched by any guys, ever again!" Callie cried out.

Stef and Lena shared a look of concern with each other. It wasn't just Doctor Barron that Callie would have a problem with. It was all men.

"Okay, Callie, we're not going to let anyone touch you that you don't want to touch you. Okay, this is completely up to you. You have a choice here, love," Stef assured Callie.

"But, honey, you do have a lot of injuries that still need to be treated. You just woke up for the first time and you have to be examined by a doctor," Lena added gently.

"I just want to go home," Callie cried.

It broke both moms' hearts to see Callie in such an emotional state. Usually she tried to at least put up a strong front. Her walls were starting to come down, but she still had the tough girl persona.

"I know baby, but you can't go home until you're all better. You still have a lot of healing to do before we can take you home," Stef told Callie gently.

"But, what if we were to get you another doctor?" Lena asked hopefully. "We could ask Doctor Barron to assign a female doctor to your case instead."

"Yeah, I can have a female resident assigned to the case and make sure that any doctors working on your case are female," Doctor Barron told Callie, careful to keep a distance between him and Callie. He was aware of Callie's situation and completely understood why Callie wouldn't want any men near her.

Callie started to relax into Stef, who had her arm wrapped around her, trying to keep her in bed.

"What do you think of that idea love?" Stef asked Callie.

"Yeah, that would be okay," Callie responds quietly.

"Okay, I'll go and page someone right now. Moms, could I talk to you for a second outside?"

"Why!? What is it!?" Callie exclaimed from her bed, now clearly worried and anxious that her moms would be leaving her.

"I just have some paperwork for your moms to sign," Doctor Barron told Callie in an attempt to keep Callie calm.

Stef could tell by the look on Doctor Barron's face that he was just lying for Callie's benefit. He wanted to discuss something with them. Something that he knew might upset Callie.

"We'll be right back love. I promise," Stef told Callie as she kissed her forehead, careful to avoid any cuts or bruises.

Both moms followed Doctor Barron into the hall and shut the door behind them as Doctor Barron faced them. "Now, I already discussed Callie's injuries with you when we got her stabilized the night she was brought in. As of right now, it's a waiting game. Callie's eye socket is broken and will need surgery. However, that's going to have to wait until the swelling comes down. I'll make a note in the chart that we'll need a female plastic surgeon to take a look at Callie's eye. The plastic surgeon will be down probably sometime today just to get a look at what she's dealing with. I'm a trauma surgeon, but from experience I can tell you that the plastic surgeon will probably tell you the same thing. In order to perform surgery on a broken eye socket this severe, they usually wait for the swelling to subside."

"Could this affect her vision out of that eye?" Lena asked concerned.

"She may experience decreased or blurry vision as well as double vision. She might not be able to move her eye on her own. That could mean that one of the eye muscles has become trapped in the fracture sight. If that's the case, a trapped eye muscle is what usually leads to double vision. The plastic surgeon would be able to free any trapped eye muscles in surgery, which would eliminate any vision problems. Right now, Callie isn't able to open her left eye so we won't know the extent of any vison problems, if there even are any. The plastic surgeon will be specialized in treating eye injuries so she'll be able to determine whether or not any of Callie's vision problems could be a cause for concern. If so, she'll probably bring an ophthalmologist on with her. On another note, Callie is going to need her stitches checked regularly for the first few days."

"Okay, I don't see that being a problem," Stef responded confused as to why that would be a concern. Callie had received several stitches on some of the injuries to her face. Her lip had been busted open so that required four stitches. She also had three lacerations, one on her right cheek, one on the left side of her neck and the other on the right side of her forehead. They were both deep cuts and bled profusely. Each one took about five stitches to close up.

"No, Ms. Adams Foster I'm referring to the stitches we had to perform due to her sexual assault. We treated her with the standard protocol. HIV cocktail, morning after pill, and STD prophylaxis. However, Callie also had a lot of vaginal tearing that required stiches. The stitches will dissolve on their own, but until then we still have to perform regular checks to make sure everything is healing correctly."

"You've got to be kidding me," Lena stated sadly. "You seriously think Callie is going to want anyone to touch her after what she just went through?"

"I understand the difficulty of this, believe me I do. But, unfortunately if we don't monitor how everything is healing we could risk her getting an infection."

Stef was listening to everything that the doctor was telling her, but it didn't seem real. None of this seemed real. A couple of days ago their biggest problems included hiding a birthday cake from Brandon and trying to find a way to adopt Callie. Now she was listening to the details of all of the horrible things that happened to her daughter. The horrible things that she had to watch happen to her daughter. She just wanted to go back. Back to a couple of days ago, before any of this happened. She kept thinking about all of her encounters with Wyatt. Not once did she detect that he was capable of something like this. She couldn't get over the fact that she had failed to protect her family. She had failed to protect Callie.

 _Flashback to 2 days ago…_

 _Stef and Lena were both finally sitting in Callie's room. It had taken a while for both moms to be able to see their daughter. Callie had flat lined in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. They were able to bring her back before making it to the hospital, but that just showed the doctors how severe Callie's injuries were. They knew that they had no time to waste so as soon as they arrived at the hospital, Callie was taken back to be examined right away, leaving Stef and Lena wondering how she was doing._

" _Hi, I'm Doctor Barron," Doctor Barron introduced himself as he came into Callie's hospital room. "Do you think I could speak with you about Callie's condition?"_

" _Of course," Stef replied quietly. She knew Callie was sedated and couldn't wake up right now, but she didn't want to risk disturbing her daughter's sleep. She knew she was exhausted. "Could we talk in the hall? I don't know if she can hear us, but I don't want to risk it."_

" _Absolutely," Doctor Barron responded quickly._

 _Lena and Stef both left Callie's room and closed the door behind them._

" _I was the lead trauma surgeon assigned to Callie's case when she got here. I just want to say I'm very sorry for everything that Callie and your family went through. It's unimaginable."_

" _Thank you," Lena responds for the both of them._

" _Callie's injuries were very severe. She experienced a lot of blood loss. I know you already know that Callie was sexually assaulted."_

" _Yes, we know," Stef responded, finally able to find her voice._

" _The assault left behind a lot of vaginal tearing, so she was experiencing a lot of blood loss from both the lacerations to her face and forehead as well as the vaginal tears. Just so you know she received the entire protocol for sexual assault victims."_

 _Stef and Lena couldn't stand hearing this. Stef especially because she had watched it happen right in front of her. She could only imagine the pain that Callie was going through when it was happening._

" _After we stitched up Callie's cuts and got the bleeding under control. We ordered a CT and everything came back normal, so there's no internal bleeding to be concerned about. However, with the CT we were able to confirm that she has three broken ribs and her eye socket is broken as well. Her ribs will heal on their own, but Callie's eye socket is going to require reconstructive surgery."_

 _Stef could feel the bile in her stomach, threatening to come up._

" _Her wrist is broken and she also has two broken fingers. We're going to be getting a cast on her as soon as possible."_

" _Were the broken ribs from the attack or the CPR?" Stef managed to get out._

" _It's possible that it could have been a combination of the two. Callie's ribs could have been broken already before the CPR, but it's not uncommon for a few ribs to crack in the process of CPR."_

 _Callie's ribs cracked. It could have been from Wyatt. She had a broken wrist, two broken fingers, three broken ribs and that bastard hit her so hard that her eye socket was broken. She had cuts everywhere, even inside of her. That was it. Stef couldn't take it anymore. She had to let it out._

" _I need a trashcan! Now!" Stef told the doctor as she put her hand up to her mouth._

 _Doctor Barron quickly grabbed a bucket on a nearby cart and brought it back to Stef. As soon as Stef had the bucket she threw up. The thought of the pain that Callie had felt made her sick to her stomach. She remembered being shot and the beating Callie went through sounded a hell of a lot worse to her. She couldn't bear the thought of her baby being in that kind of agonizing pain. It made her heart hurt, knowing that she couldn't stop it._

 **I hope the medical terminology sounded as realistic as possible. I took an Anatomy and Physiology class, but we didn't get the chance to discuss serious injuries like these.**

A **s always all feedback is greatly appreciated and if anyone has any ideas or anything they would like to see happen in the story, please let me know.**

 **If you read All of the Stars, I'm planning on updating that tonight. Hopefully, Fight too but we'll see.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews, follows, and favorites. They really do mean so much to me!**

 **I got all of your suggestions and took note of them. I'll be including all of them in the story, I just don't know exactly when.**

 **This chapter isn't that long but I really wanted to post an update tonight.**

Callie was sitting up in her hospital bed, glaring at the two nurses in the room. When both moms had gone out to speak with the doctor they stayed to make sure Callie stayed put. If Callie was being honest, she probably would have tried to get up and listen to what the doctor had to tell her moms. Callie wasn't stupid. She knew that the real reason the doctor wanted Stef and Lena to step outside was because he had something to tell them that he thought might bother her.

 _What could he have to tell them that I can't hear?_ Callie thought to herself. _I mean it's about me! I have a right to know what's going on! No one ever cares about what I want! Not the state, not Liam, not Wyatt! I'm tired of not having a say in my own life!_

Callie's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden feeling of nausea. Callie closed her eyes, trying to make it go away. She hated throwing up. _Please go away, please go away. I can't throw up right now! Not with these nurses staring at me. Why do they have to be in here anyway? And why do my boobs hurt so much!? I wish Stef and Lena would come back already. At least then the nurses would go away and I could throw up without dealing with two strangers watching me._

"Are you okay?" one of the nurses asked from the other side of the room.

"I'm fine!" Callie quickly responded, taking a deep breath as she kept her eyes closed.

 _Come on, please go away. I'm not going to throw up. I'm not going to throw up._ Callie's eyes shot open when she felt the bile rising to her throat.

Luckily the nurses had enough experience to know when someone was going to throw up. Callie was showing all of the signs. One of the nurses grabbed a wash basin and brought it over to Callie right before she started to empty the contents of her stomach, which wasn't much of anything but stomach acid since Callie hadn't had a solid meal since Brandon's birthday dinner.

 _Dammit! I wasn't supposed to throw up!_ Callie grabbed the wash basin from the nurse and continued vomiting into it. Callie wished she had more in her stomach. At least then she would know that the vomiting would stop once she emptied her stomach. Callie had so little to throw up that she was starting to dry heave, which felt even worse than actually throwing up. Callie's ribs were on fire. Every time she pushed to throw up she felt her ribs screaming in pain. Finally, it became too much for Callie. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she started praying for it to stop.

"Can you get my moms?" Callie sobbed out, still with her head down.

"Of course," the nurse said as she left the room.

Just seconds later, Lena came rushing through the door. "Hey, what's going on honey?" Lena asked in worry as she made her way over to Callie's bedside.

"I can't make it stop," Callie sobbed. "It hurts so much, momma."

"I know, baby. I know," Lena replied feeling helpless as she rubbed Callie's back. "Can you give her something to make it stop?"

Doctor Barron and Stef entered the room just as Callie purged for the umpteenth time. "What's wrong with her?" Stef asked the doctor as she made her way over to the other side of Callie. Stef herself had just finished throwing up outside of the room. She probably would still be if she hadn't heard that Callie was sick and needed them by her side.

"Unfortunately nausea and vomiting are common side effects of the morning after pill. We can give her an anti-nausea medication to help relieve it."

"Are there any other side effects?" Stef asked as Callie sat back in bed, catching her breath as the vomiting seemed to have subsided.

"Aside from the nausea and vomiting, Callie could experience stomach pain, diarrhea, dizziness, tired feeling, and headache. She could also experience a chance in her menstrual cycle as well as breast pain or tenderness."

"When did I get the morning after pill?" Callie asked confused. Her voice sounded hoarse from throwing up.

One of the nurses poured a cup of water and handed it to Lena, who then handed it to Callie.

"When you came in sweets," Stef told Callie quietly. "They treated you with the standard rape protocol."

Callie flinched noticeably at the mention of her rape. Callie wanted nothing more than to forget about that part of the night. She was humiliated. She hated that her mother had seen that happen to her. She hated feeling so exposed.

"Are you feeling anymore symptoms Callie?" Doctor Barron asked.

Callie thought for a moment. "The breast tenderness," Callie admitted quietly.

"Okay, unfortunately that's a very common side effect of the morning after pill. It'll pass with time."

Doctor Barron looked over to Stef, trying to communicate that Callie needed to be told about what they had discussed outside.

"Love, momma and I have to talk to you about something," Stef reluctantly said to Callie.

"What?"

Stef didn't know how to tell Callie what she had to tell her. She didn't want to give her hurt daughter more news that would only hurt her further.

Doctor Barron stepped forward, sensing the hesitation in Stef. "I could explain it, if you want?" Doctor Barron asked for permission from Stef and Lena before continuing.

Stef looked to Lena, who was also at a loss for words. Lena nodded her head yes. Stef turned to Doctor Barron, "if you wouldn't mind." Stef wanted to be the one to tell Callie. It shouldn't be someone she doesn't even know, but she couldn't. She couldn't look into her daughter's teary eyes and tell her that she had to be exposed yet again to someone else.

"Callie, when you came in you had a lot of severe blood loss. A lot of it was from the cuts from your face and neck, but some of the blood loss was due to vaginal tearing that occurred during the rape. We had to perform sutures in order for the blood loss to stop."

Doctor Barron paused, waiting for any reaction from Callie. As Callie seemed to show no reaction, Doctor Barron continued. "Unfortunately, those sutures will have to be checked daily to ensure that you don't get an infection and that everything is healing correctly."

Callie again was showing no emotion, which was starting to worry Stef and Lena. Little did they know, inside Callie was screaming. She hated having this conversation. She was embarrassed. Callie was being forced to discuss her vagina with her moms and a doctor she had just met moments ago. A doctor she still didn't want treating her. "Can I still have another doctor check them?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"It may feel a bit uncomfortable and you might possibly feel some pressure down there, but we could give you some pain meds before the procedure."

"And we'll be there with you, love. You won't be alone, I promise," Stef told Callie as she grabbed hold of Callie's hand.

Callie sighed and nodded her head. "Okay, sounds like I don't have much of a choice anyway." _Once again, I don't get a say in anything._

 **Next chapter you'll see more of the rest of the family and what's going on with them. I'll definitely be focusing on them as well, it just so happens that the first few chapters have been Callie centric since she's the one that actually needed major medical attention.**

A **s always all feedback is greatly appreciated and if anyone has any ideas or anything they would like to see happen in the story, please let me know.**

 **Also, I'm not sure if any one watches Vampire Diaries, but I'll be starting a new vampire diaries fanfiction soon. I'll probably post it sometime this week. It's going to be an alternate ending to the Season 6 Finale because there are some things I just didn't want to happen. It's probably going to be more centered on Liv Parker since she was my favorite character. I'm still pretty upset about her leaving the show, but you never know. No one seems to stay dead for good on the vampire diaries.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are so awesome that you motivated me to write this and update again today. Thank you so much!**

 **This chapter is for** **meyouthem123** **. You were so amazingly sweet and kind that I just had to include that Callie and Stef talk into today's update. There will still be many more Stef-Callie talks to come, but this is just a start.**

Brandon, Jesus, Mariana, and Jude were all seated quietly in the waiting room. They looked like they hadn't slept in days. Not one of them could sleep more than three hours without having nightmares of the event they had been through just two days ago. They were also very worried about Callie. They knew that she was awake, but they had yet to see her awake. Until they actually saw her for themselves, they wouldn't be able to get the image of her lifeless body out of their heads.

Jude couldn't take his eyes off of the double doors that led to the area that Callie's room would be in. He was waiting for his moms to come out and tell him it was finally okay for him to go and see his sister. He couldn't think of anything else but Callie. He already lost his mom and he almost lost his sister. When Wyatt told them that Callie was dead he thought that was it. That he had lost the one person that was always there for him no matter what. He had to see her. He had to hug her and tell her that he loved her so much.

"When do you think we'll be able to see Callie?" Jude asked aloud to no one in particular.

"I don't know Jude. Momma said that she was awake, but she's not sure when we'll get a chance to see her," Mariana gently told Jude.

"But I just want to see her. It's not like I could make her any worse by seeing her," Jude responded.

"Don't worry Jude," Brandon spoke up from his seat by Jesus. "Moms are with her. They're making sure she's okay. You'll see her soon."

Jude sighed as he looked down to his hands. He wanted to cry. Cry because he wanted to see Callie. Cry because of what Callie would look like when he did finally see her. Cry for everything that Callie and his entire family had been through.

Jesus looked to the entrance of the waiting room and saw a man staring at them. The man was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button down long sleeve shirt. He looked like an average guy, but he was just standing at the entrance. He looked as if he was waiting for the right moment to come in. Jesus brushed it off and looked away from the man. He wasn't in the mood to deal with people today. He was too worried about Callie and too angry about everything that had happened to them.

The man inched his way into the waiting room and slowly made his way toward the siblings. "Hey guys; my name is Steve. I was wondering if I could ask you guys a few questions."

"Are you with the police?" Brandon asked before any of his siblings could respond.

"Well, no. I'm with Times of San Diego. I was hoping you could give me an idea of how your sister is doing," Steve stated as he took out his phone and pressed the record button.

Before Brandon could respond, Jesus stood up in fury. "Are you kidding me!?"

"Jesus," Mariana tried to calm Jesus down.

"Our sister almost died! We almost died and you're in here trying to get a good story!?"

"Hold on, every reporter out there wants the story. They're running with whatever information they can get, which not all might be true. I'm coming to you directly so that you guys could tell everyone the truth about what happened. I'm not trying to get a good story. Just the truth."

"The truth!? The truth is it's none of anyone's business what we went through! The only people this concerns is us! You and the public don't need to know a damn thing about what happened!"

"A young man died in your home. People want answers as to why such a tragedy happened."

Jesus was getting more and more enraged. This reporter was making it sound like Wyatt was some kind of victim in all of this. He had held them hostage and threatened to kill all of them if Callie didn't give him what he wanted. He had raped Callie right in front of Brandon, Mariana and his mom. Wyatt was a monster and in Jesus's opinion his death wasn't painful enough. He wanted Wyatt to suffer, but instead Wyatt took the quick and easy way out. "That young man deserved what he got! In fact he deserved worse!"

"Why? What did he do?" Steve asked trying to push for more information.

"Jesus! Stop talking now!" Brandon scolded Jesus as he got up from his chair.

"From what I've heard, the young man was mentally ill and your sister had pushed him off the edge by breaking up with him. It sounds to me that he was just a victim of a mental illness and your sister just pushed him to his breaking point," Steve blurted out.

That was the final straw. Jesus lunged forward and punched Steve right across the face.

 **Callie's room…**

Lena and Stef were seated quietly on either side of Callie, who was now lying down. They were still waiting for a new doctor to be assigned to Callie. Callie didn't really mind waiting since she knew that as soon as her new doctor was assigned she would have to be examined. It definitely wasn't something she was looking forward to. She'd actually rather risk getting an infection than having to go through the embarrassment of exposing herself to yet another person.

Lena and Stef didn't know what to say to Callie. They wanted to make conversation with her to try to get her mind off of her current predicament, but they knew that there was nothing they could talk about that would get Callie's mind off of this.

Stef tried not to focus on Callie's injuries. She tried looking at Callie in the eyes every time she spoke to her, but even her eye was severely injured. _God, I can't believe what Wyatt did to her. I've seen a lot of victims in my line of work, but so far I think Callie's the worse I've ever seen. She doesn't even look like our Callie anymore._

Callie could see Stef staring at her from the corner of her eye. _Why is Stef staring at me? I get it, I look like total crap!_ Callie looks over at Stef, but quickly looks away from her before she can make eye contact with her mother. Callie couldn't stand to look at Stef. She couldn't help but think that all that Stef sees when she looks at her now is the image of her having sex with Wyatt!

"Callie, love, we have to talk," Stef started.

"About what?" Callie asked still looking away from Stef.

 _Callie won't look at me,_ Stef thought to herself. _Why won't she look at me? Did I do something to upset her? Please, tell me I didn't. I don't remember doing anything to upset her. But, then why won't she look at me?_

A nurse rushed into the room, interrupting Stef's thoughts. "Excuse me; I need one of you to come with me."

"What's going on?" Lena asked in concern.

"A reporter made his way into the waiting room somehow and tried to speak with your children. Apparently he said something that set off one of your sons and he attacked him."

If it was even possible, Callie became even paler than she was before. _Reporter?_ Callie thought to herself. _People are going to know what happened to me. They're going to know that I was raped and beat up by my jealous boyfriend because he thought I was having a relationship with my brother, which is pretty much the truth._

"I'll go," Lena said as she got up. "You stay with Callie."

"No, wait!" Callie called out, suddenly panicked at the thought of being alone with Stef.

"I'll be right back honey, I promise. Mom will stay with you. Don't worry, we won't leave you alone."

What Lena didn't know was that Callie would rather be left alone by herself than to be left alone with Stef.

Lena followed the nurse out of the room. As soon as Lena left the room, Callie looked down at her cast, careful not to make any eye contact with Stef.

Stef could tell that Callie didn't want to be left alone with her. She could read her daughter like an open book. She knew that Callie was trying to keep Stef at arm's length and she had a good idea as to why. "Callie, can we please talk?"

"I don't really feel like talking right now."

Stef stayed quiet for a moment. "Love, please look at me."

Callie slowly raised her head and looked her mother in the eyes.

"Talk to me, baby, please."

"Everyone's going to know what happened to me."

"No, love, the only thing that anyone knows is that we were held hostage, they don't know about anything that happened that night," Stef assured Callie.

"But, you know! You know! Mariana knows! Brandon knows! You all saw it! He made you watch while we had sex!"

"No! You and Wyatt didn't have sex! Wyatt raped you Callie. It's not the same thing, love."

"Either way you saw it and now you keep looking at me that way!"

"What way?"

"Like I'm fragile! Like I'm going to break at any moment!"

Stef stayed silent. She knew Callie was right. She did keep looking at Callie like she was fragile. She couldn't help it. Like it or not, and she knew Callie definitely didn't like it, Callie was fragile right now. Both physically and mentally. Callie was trying to be tough. She was putting her walls back up.

"Love, please don't put those walls back up. You can't. You need us to help you get through this, but I also need you to help me get through this. I need to have you by my side Callie. I don't think I can get passed this if I don't have you Callie. We need each other right now, more than ever."

"I know my walls are up. But I don't think I can let them fall."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid that if I let my walls down, I'll fall apart. And I don't want to do that."

"Love, you and I are so much alike. We both feel the need to be tough. But sometimes it's okay to fall apart. In fact, sometimes it's exactly what you need to do in order to get through something like this. Eventually you'll be strong enough to put the pieces back together."

"But, what if I'm not strong enough to put the pieces back together? What if the hurt is too much for me to handle?" Callie said as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"You don't have to handle the hurt alone, love. We're all in this together. We'll pick up the pieces for you, but you have to let us."

Callie started sobbing uncontrollably. She had been holding it in since she woke up. She had been trying to stay strong when really all she wanted to do was scream. She was relieved to be letting it all out. It was all too much for her to handle. Callie never depended on anyone. She liked that she was strong and independent. But, right now she felt like she didn't have a choice. She needed her moms, now more than ever.

Stef pulled Callie into as tight of an embrace as she could without hurting her. "You know, since that night, I can't stop feeling like I failed you. I was so worried that you would be angry with me for not being able to stop it."

Callie looked up at Stef in confusion. "Why would I be mad at you? It wasn't your fault."

"Because I couldn't stop him from doing what he did to you."

"You were tied up. You couldn't have stopped it."

"I could have tried harder."

"You did try. Mom, you can't blame yourself for this. The only person to blame is Wyatt. Hopefully, he'll get what he deserves and be locked away for a very long time."

 _OH MY GOD! She doesn't know! She doesn't know that Wyatt killed himself in our living room._

A **s always all feedback is greatly appreciated and if anyone has any ideas or anything they would like to see happen in the story, please let me know. I'm doing my best to include all of the suggestions I get.**

 **Just so you know I'll be updating Fight and posting a new vampire diaries fanfiction tomorrow. I also have a new idea for a Fosters fanfiction, but I think I might try to finish All of the Stars first. I don't want to have too many stories going on at once. If I have too many I probably won't be able to update each story as often as I would like.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Brandon, Jesus, Mariana, and Jude were watching Lena talk to a security guard by the entrance of the waiting room.

"Dammit, Jesus! You shouldn't have hit him!" Brandon scolded Jesus.

"Did you hear what he was saying about Callie? That asshole is lucky that all I did was punch him!"

"I'm not saying he didn't deserve it! I'm saying that mom's already have enough going on with Callie right now. They don't need any more stress from us! Now, instead of being with Callie, momma has to deal with cleaning up your mess!"

All of the kids stopped talking when they saw Lena approaching them. "The reporter agreed not to press charges and given the circumstances, the security guard is going to let you stay as long as nothing like this happens again. Jesus, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I don't like some jerk reporter bad mouthing Callie!"

"I don't either. But do you really think more violence is going to solve anything?"

Jesus looked away from his mother and down at his hands. He knew she was right. They had experienced enough violence for a lifetime, maybe even two lifetimes. He was just so angry. It wasn't just the reporter that made him angry. It was everything that they had been through. It was knowing that Callie was lying in a hospital bed in pain because some jealous maniac beat her up. That reporter was just the final straw that made Jesus explode.

"I get it guys. I'm as mad as you are right now. I understand why you're angry Jesus and for that reason I'm going to let this one slide. But, going forward, no more hitting. The hospital is going to increase security while Callie is staying here and Captain Roberts is going to send over some officers to help out so no more reporters should make it in here. But even if someone does say anything that you don't like, you come to me or mom and we'll handle it. Got it?"

All four of her children nodded their heads. Lena looked at all of them and could tell that they were all exhausted, both physically and mentally. They weren't hurt physically like Callie, but that didn't mean they weren't hurting emotionally. They had been through the same horrible ordeal and would need her and Stef to help recover from it. She wanted nothing more than to stay with them and hold them and tell them that it would be okay, but right not she knew that Callie needed both of her moms. She just hated feeling like she was neglecting her other children and choosing one over the others. Lena knew that her children understood why Callie needed them and they didn't mind, but that didn't make her feel any better about it.

"Momma, are we allowed to see Callie yet?" Jude asked hopeful.

"Not yet honey. Right now we're waiting for a new doctor to be assigned to Callie. After she gets examined you may be able to have a quick visit with her if she's up to it." Lena felt bad telling Jude he had to wait, but ultimately she wasn't even sure if Callie was feeling up to having visitors right now. She might not want her brothers and sister to see her in her current state.

"Why does she need a new doctor?" Brandon asked.

Lena hesitated before answering, "Callie only feels comfortable with a female doctor right now."

Brandon and Mariana shared a look with each other before nodding. The others knew that Callie had been raped by Wyatt, but Mariana, Brandon and Stef were the ones that had to actually witness it.

"Momma, could I please just see Callie real quick? I just want to say hi and see how she's doing."

"Baby, I know that you want to see Callie but we have to wait until she gets examined. She just woke up recently so the doctors are making sure that she understands everything that happened to her. Callie still needs another surgery, maybe more, so the doctors are being very thorough. I promise I'll come and get you the second that you're allowed to see her."

"Can you at least tell her that I love her?" Jude asked quietly as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"That we all love her," Mariana spoke up as she grabbed hold of Jude's hand in support.

"I'll tell her as soon as I see her," Lena stated as she gently smiled at them. "I'm going to back and see how things are going. You guys should probably get something to eat."

"We're not hungry," Brandon answered for all of them.

Lena sighed as she started walking back towards Callie's room. "I love you guys."

All four children responded with an "I love you too" before going back to sitting together in silence.

 **Back in Callie's room…**

Stef was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to tell Callie that Wyatt killed himself. She wasn't sure how Callie was going to react. Would she be happy that he's dead or upset that she doesn't' get justice for what happened to her? "Callie, love, there's something you need to know about Wyatt," Stef started.

"What about him?" Callie asked, wiping the tears from her previous breakdown.

"Wyatt, he…" Before Stef could finish her sentence, a female doctor comes into the room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Wells. You must be Callie?" Dr. Wells asked with a smile.

Callie looked startled by Dr. Wells' presence, but quickly recovered and responded, "Yeah, I'm Callie."

"I'm Stef, one of Callie's moms," Stef greeted the doctor from her spot next to Callie.

"It's nice to meet you. I wish it were under better circumstances. Dr. Barron went over Callie's case with me. Just so you know a little bit about my credentials, I was lucky enough to study under Dr. Barron and he's one of the best trauma surgeons in the country. I'm currently a fifth year resident, but I'm taking my boards next month. Therefore, I'm definitely qualified to treat the majority of your injuries. I will be consulting with Dr. McCall. She's one of our attending plastic surgeons. She'll be by in a little while to take a look at your broken eye socket. The rest of the injuries to your face should heal quite well on their own, but she'll take a look just to be sure."

Lena entered the room just at Dr. Wells finished her statement. "Hi, I take it your Callie's new doctor?"

"Yes, Dr. Wells. You must be the other mom."

"Lena"

"We were just getting started."

Lena returned to the spot on Callie's other side as she had been before. Lena quickly noticed that Callie had been crying. She shared a look with Stef, but didn't press the issue. "Jude, Mariana, Jesus, and Brandon wanted me to tell you that they love you. I told them I would tell you as soon as I saw you."

Callie did her best to smile at what Lena said, but the stitches on her lip made it hard to do so without feeling pain. "I love them too."

"Callie, Dr. Barron said you guys discussed that we would have to examine the sutures that were performed for the vaginal…"

"Tearing," Callie finished for Dr. Wells. "Yeah, I know. Do you think we can just get this over with and not talk about it anymore?" Callie was tired of discussing her vagina with everyone. It seemed like every hour a new person would find an interest in her vagina. She didn't want to be examined, but if she had to she would rather just get it over with."

"Would you like me to talk you through it first?"

"No, I just want to get it over with."

"Okay, I'll be as quick as possible. I just have to take a look to make sure there's no sign of infection," Dr. Wells stated as she started putting on a pair of light blue gloves.

 _Just tune it out. Tune all of it out. Don't even pay attention to anything that's going on down there. I have to think of something else, anything else._

 _Stef and Lena are both holding one of my hands now. I think Dr. Wells is about to get started, but I'm trying so hard to ignore what she's doing. I don't want this. I don't want any of this._

 _Why the hell does my life have to be such a train wreck? Seriously, my whole life it's been one bad thing after the other. Ouch!_

 _All she did was spread my legs apart, but it hurt like hell! I hate Wyatt! I have my legs spread open right now because of him!_

 _Man, it's hot in here. Why is it so hot in here? Is there any air in here? Why am I having trouble breathing?_

"I think she's having a panic attack," Dr. Wells yelled before I started gasping for air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all reviews, favorites, and follows. I can't say this enough, but they really do mean so much. I read every single one as soon as I get notified of a new review. It's amazing how supportive you guys are!**

 **Here's the new chapter!**

"Callie, baby, you have to calm down and breathe. Breathe for me and momma baby," Stef said to Callie in a desperate tone. Stef was desperate right now. Callie had started having a panic attack a little over five minutes ago. She was still having trouble gasping for air and the doctor was getting close to sedating her in order to calm her down. Stef didn't want to let Dr. Wells sedate her. She knew Callie was afraid to go to sleep because of the nightmares she'd been having and she didn't want to do anything that took away control from Callie. She wanted Callie to have as much control as she could. After everything Callie had gone through she needed to have some sort of control over her life.

"I can't," Callie gasped out as she looked back at her mother in fear.

Stef looked completely petrified. She wanted to help her daughter so badly, but she didn't know how.

"Okay, Callie, honey look at me," Lena requested after noticing the look on her wife's face. Lena knew this was breaking her wife. Stef felt guilty for allowing Wyatt to hurt Callie. She was trying so hard to fix everything. But, Stef needed to let Lena help her with Callie. Callie was her daughter too. They needed to lean on each other if they wanted to get their family through this.

Callie turned her gaze to Lena, while still trying to get some air into her lungs.

"Okay, honey, breathe with me, nice and slow. Just picture the air filling your lungs. In and out," Lena directed gently.

 _Easier said than done, momma!_ Callie thought to herself as she tried to do what Lena told her to do.

Little by little, Callie started taking larger and larger breaths until she was no longer desperately gasping for air.

"That's it honey, just breathe in and out," Lena said to Callie as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind Callie's ear.

"I don't want to do that again," Callie cried out to her moms. "Please, moms, I can't do that again. Please don't make me do that again!" Callie was hysterical. Her breathing was finally back to normal. They had to calm Callie down before she had another panic attack.

"Calm down, baby. You don't have to do that again, okay love. We'll find another way," Stef told Callie. Stef looked over at Dr. Wells as Lena pulled Callie into a hug. "You have to find another way to monitor her stiches without making her do that again."

"I can discuss it with Dr. Barron to see if there's anything we can do, but short of sedating her I don't see another way of doing this," Dr. Wells explained.

"There has to be something! I'm not risking my daughter having a panic attack every time you have to examine her. She's been through enough and the stress can't be good on her body."

"Mam, I completely understand. I'll talk with Dr. Barron and see what I can do," Dr. Wells responded. Dr. Wells looked at Callie and Lena. They were still in a tight embrace. "Why don't I give Callie a little bit of time to calm down more? I'll come back in a little while to check on her."

Dr. Wells exited the room, leaving Stef and Lena to calm down Callie.

Stef couldn't take it anymore. Watching Callie cry into Lena's shoulder was killing her. This wasn't the Callie they knew. It just proved to her how much of an impact this whole thing has had on Callie. It changed her.

 _What if I'm not strong enough for this? What if I can't handle this? What if I can't help Callie? I couldn't help her before when that asshole was raping her. What makes me think I can help her now?_

Stef was about to lose it. But she couldn't let her daughter see that. She needed to be strong for her right now; or at least appear to be strong.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to ask the doctor something," Stef said as she exited the room.

As soon as Stef exited Callie's room she walked down the hall until she reached the bathroom.

Luckily, Stef found the bathroom empty when she went in. Stef walked over to one of the sinks. She turned the faucet on and started washing her face. She hadn't slept in days and the exhaustion was starting to get to her. She felt like she was about to explode.

As Stef looked at her reflection in the mirror, she could hear everything from that night. She remembered everything that happened that night.

 _Wyatt moved his hand to the bottom of Callie's shirt and slowly raised it up revealing her flat abdomen. "I wish she would wake up already. I really wanted her to be awake for our first time together," Wyatt told Stef._

Stef's eyes started filling with tears as she remembered the details of that night. The night that changed her family forever.

 _Stef looked at Wyatt with a disgruntled expression. "Wyatt, please, just leave Callie alone!"_

 _Wyatt didn't even acknowledge Stef's plea. He slowly moved his hands to the button of Callie's jeans and unbuttoned them._

" _Wyatt!" Stef yelled as she started moving her legs again in a last attempt to free herself._

Stef put her hands up to her head as tears started flowing down her cheeks. She wanted to forget. She wanted to forget everything that she had seen happen to Callie. She wanted to forget the terrified looks on her family's faces. She wanted to forget the whole thing.

 _Wyatt slowly brushed his hand back up Callie's abdomen and up to her breasts._

" _Wyatt, I swear to God if you don't get the hell away from my daughter you're going to wish you never stepped foot into our lives!"_

 _Unfazed by Stef's threat, Wyatt stood up and placed his beer on the table. He grabbed the roll of tape from the coffee table and cut a piece off. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not hear your voice during mine and Callie's first time together."_

" _Wyatt, you can't do this to her! You son of a…" Wyatt covered Stef's mouth with the piece of tape and then turned his attention back to Callie._

 _Wyatt walked over to the couch and grabbed a blanket from off of the couch. He then unbuttoned his jeans and lowered them as he listened to the muffled screams and cries coming from Stef, Brandon, and Mariana._

"I couldn't stop it," Stef cried out. Stef broke down in hysterical cries. No matter what she did, whenever she closed her eyes all she saw was Wyatt raping Callie and her not being able to stop it. She felt helpless then and she felt helpless now. Callie was hurting and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'm so sorry Callie! I was supposed to protect you and I failed!" Stef cried out as she slid down against the wall of the bathroom. "I couldn't stop it! I couldn't stop him! I'm so sorry Callie. I'm so sorry baby."

 **I thought it was about time Stef had a breakdown. She was long overdue after everything she witnessed.**

 **As always if anyone has any ideas or any requests for the story, please let me know. I'll do my best to add it to the story.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Thanks for all reviews, favorites, and follows. They really do mean a lot to me.**

 **WARNING: Just so everyone knows I have a flashback of Callie's attack at the end of the chapter. It gets pretty graphic so if anyone isn't comfortable reading it I completely understand. Believe me it bothered me writing it, but I really wanted to be as detailed as possible in this story. Sorry if it bothers anyone…**

Lena was still holding Callie in her arms. It had taken her over ten minutes to get her to calm down and even now she was still hanging onto Lena like her life depended on it.

Lena wasn't sure how to feel right now. For the longest time all she wanted was for Callie to hang onto her like this. She and Stef had made great strides with Callie, but she could still be a bit reserved when it came to giving and receiving affection. She felt sick to her stomach at what finally brought Callie to hang onto her.

 _I have to find out where Stef went,_ Lena thought to herself. _She had said she was going to ask the doctor something, but I have a feeling that was just an excuse to get out of the room. I know my wife. This whole thing was hitting her hard. It was hitting all of us hard, but I know it was hitting her the hardest. She was feeling guilty. In her mind she should have been able to stop Wyatt, even though she had no idea that he was insane. She didn't know he was so obsessed with Callie._

 _And the things she saw. God, I can't imagine having to watch what Wyatt did to Callie. Just hearing about what happened to her broke my heart. I could only imagine what Stef is feeling. I have to go find her._

"Callie, baby, do you think it would be okay if I go find mom?"

"I don't want to be alone," Callie cried into Lena's chest.

Lena felt torn. She wanted to make sure her wife was okay, but she didn't want to leave her fragile daughter by herself.

"Honey, I'll be really quick I promise. I'm just going to go find mom and bring her back here."

Callie thought it over for a moment. She did want both of her moms by her side right now. If she let Lena go find Stef then she would bring her back to the room and she could be with both of her moms. She didn't know what was wrong with her. For some reason she couldn't stand the idea of being left alone. She probably looked like a giant baby, but she couldn't seem to care about that right now. Right now all she wanted was her moms.

"Okay," Callie agreed quietly. "You should go find Stef."

"Are you sure?" Lena asked to make sure.

"Yeah, I'll be fine for a few minutes. I mean as long as you're going to come back right away."

"I promise, honey. As soon as I find mom we're going to come right back."

"Okay," Callie responded, trying to sound stronger than she felt right now.

"Okay, I'll be right back honey," Lena replied as she kissed Callie's forehead and stood up. She quickly made her way toward the door. After looking back at Callie one last time she exited the room. As soon as she closed the door behind her she ran into one of Callie's nurses.

"Mam, I found your wife in the bathroom down the hall," the nurse told Lena in a gentle voice. "I tried speaking with her but she wouldn't stop crying long enough to respond to me. I think she definitely needs you right now."

"Where is she?"

"Right this way."

Lena followed the nurse down the hall to the bathroom. As soon as they got to the bathroom Lena started to make her way inside.

"I'll just leave you two alone," the nurse said as she turned to walk away.

"Wait," Lena stopped the nurse. "I told my daughter I would only be gone a few minutes. I'm hoping that I can keep that promise but I don't know for sure how long this is going to take. I hate to bother you, but do you think you could check on her in about five minutes if I haven't come out yet?"

"Absolutely, it's no bother at all."

"Thank you"

Lena walked into the bathroom and was taken back at what she saw. Stef was sitting on the floor against the wall, hysterically crying.

"Stef," Lena breathed out as she quickly approached her.

Stef jumped at Lena's presence. She was so absorbed in her break down that she hadn't even noticed when Lena had entered the bathroom.

"Lena, what are you doing here? Who's with Callie!?"

"Stef you were gone for over fifteen minutes. I had to leave her alone for a few minutes so that I could come find you."

"Lena, you left her alone!?"

"Stef, honey, she'll be fine as long as we're back in a few minutes. Right now I need to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, we just… you have to go back to Callie. I don't want her alone. I don't ever want her to feel alone ever again!" Stef was still sobbing. She couldn't get it to stop. She felt like she was crying all of the tears that she had been holding in the last couple of days. She was trying so hard to be strong for her family, but she felt like she was failing them all over again.

"Stef, you're not fine. I'm not fine. Callie's not fine. None of us are fine. What we went through was terrible. No one expects you to be fine right now, love. No one. I know you're hurting right now. It's okay to feel hurt honey. I feel hurt. God, it hurts so much that I feel like I can barely breathe. But you know what helps me get through that?"

Stef shook her head no as her sobbing started to slow down.

"Looking at you. Knowing that I have you by my side. Stef, we have to lean on each other. You have to know that you're not alone in this. We're both in this. I'm here for you; you just have to let me be there."

"I couldn't' stop it Lena," Stef cried out as she held onto her wife for dear life. "I tried so hard! But, I couldn't break free! I let that monster rape our daughter!"

"No! Stef, you couldn't stop him. You were tied up. There was nothing you could do, love. This isn't your fault. I know your blaming yourself for this, but you can't."

"Lena, this is my job! I deal with monsters like Wyatt all of the time! I should have seen this coming! I should have seen how obsessed he was with Callie! Why didn't I see it?"

"Honey, Wyatt tricked us all. I was his vice principal. I didn't see any warning signs that there was something wrong with Wyatt. We didn't think that he was capable of something like this."

"But, he was. He was capable of destroying our family. He broke us Lena. He broke us."

"Well then let's fix our family. We can fix our family, together."

Stef had finally managed to stop crying. "Together, we'll get through this together," Stef agreed.

 **Back in Callie's Room…**

Callie's mind was going a mile a minute. She was trying so hard to think of something else. Anything but that night, but no matter what she did she was always brought back to that night.

" _OW! WYATT LET ME GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"_

" _GOOD! NOW YOU CAN FINALLY KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE!"_

" _Wyatt, this is over! Just let her go!" Stef yelled after Wyatt as he left the living room with  
Callie._

Callie shook her head, trying desperately to make the painful memories go away.

" _THIS ISN'T OVER UNTIL I SAY IT'S OVER! I'M STILL THE ONE IN CHARGE HERE!"_

 _Wyatt pushed Callie in front of him and pushed her to start walking up the stairs. I shouldn't have hit him! I shouldn't have hit him! I just got so angry about what he said! Now what's he going to do with me and my family!? Callie made an attempt to stall by tripping over one of the steps, which caused Wyatt to stumble forward as well._

 _Callie took this opportunity to try and get around Wyatt and run down the stairs, but Wyatt grabbed Callie by the hair and pulled her back towards him and against the wall._

Callie looked toward the door, desperately. She wished her moms would come back already. At least then she would have a distraction from her own mind.

" _Stop fighting me Callie! You're only making things worse on yourself!" Wyatt yelled in Callie's face as he raised his hand and back slapped her across the face._

" _LEAVE HER ALONE YOU ASSHOLE!" Stef screamed from her spot on the couch._

 _Wyatt ignored Stef and started pushing a crying Callie up the stairs again._

 _Callie let out one last cry, begging Wyatt to let her go before the sound of a door being slammed is heard, muffling Callie's screams._

"No!" Callie cried out. "I don't want to remember this! I just want to forget! Why can't I just forget!?" It was all coming back to her. The worse part of it all. The part that happened next.

 _Wyatt threw Callie across the room as soon as he slammed the door shut. Callie fell onto the floor after crashing into the end table by her bed._

 _Callie quickly tried to get up from the floor and away from Wyatt, but he was too quick. He grabbed her by the top of her shirt and pulled her up off of the ground, only to throw her across the room and onto the ground again. This time he left her there, but only so that he would be able to kick her while she was down._

 _As Wyatt's right foot made contact with Callie's side, she could swear that she could feel her ribs bursting with blood. The second kick was even worse, then the third kick, the fourth kick, and finally the fifth kick. Callie's ribs were on fire. She was in so much pain. She just wanted this to be over. Right now it seemed like her death would be her only way out._

 _Callie cried out as Wyatt grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up off of the ground. She was in excruciating pain. Her side only seemed to be burning more and more. All she wanted was for Wyatt to just leave her there on the floor, but he wasn't finished yet._

" _Wyatt, please, I'm begging you, stop!"_

 _Wyatt responded with a punch across Callie's face. Callie could swear that she heard a bone crack when Wyatt's fist made contact with her face. She was in shock at how hard Wyatt had punched her. She was surprised that the punch hadn't knocked her unconscious. Her face felt like it was falling apart. Callie held her breath, trying to ignore the throbbing sensation she was now feeling in her head. He was going to kill her. There was no doubt in Callie's mind that she would die in the very room that she had come to know as her own. She had to do something. If she was going down, she was going to go down fighting._

 _Callie ignored the dizzy sensation that she was left with. She fought through all of the pains and aches she was feeling and moved her hands rapidly through the air, clawing at Wyatt. She felt her hands making contact with Wyatt's face a few times, but she wasn't sure what impact it was having on him. Her scratching him across the face was the final straw for Wyatt. Wyatt grabbed her wrist and in one swift motion, twisted in a direction that no one's wrist should go in._

 _As Callie felt her wrist break, she cried out one final time before falling to the floor. She couldn't do this anymore. She was in so much pain that she was starting to feel nauseous. She wanted to die. She was done. She wasn't even paying attention to Wyatt anymore. She wanted to pretend he wasn't even there._

 _However, she was reminded of his presence when she heard him unzipping his jeans and felt him pulling down her underwear for the second time that night…_

 **Just a reminder of the timeline… GEM took place around the beginning of Season 2 when Wyatt came back into Callie's life. So, going forward I'll try to incorporate some of the original storylines that were actually featured on the Fosters, only I'll be making a few tweaks to blend the storylines with this story.**

 **Also I'll be involving the rest of the family in the story as well. It just so happens that Callie is the main focus right now because she's the only one that was severely injured** **physically** **. Don't worry, the rest of the family will be heavily involved in the story as well.**

 **As always if anyone has any ideas or any requests for the story, please let me know. I'll do my best to add it to the story.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all reviews, favorites, and follows! It amazes me how supportive you guys are :)**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I went on a bit of a hiatus. I recently decided to start writing my first novel. I was working on the book plan and outline so that was taking up a lot of my time. I'm really excited to see where it goes, but as for right now I'm having an amazing time planning it out.**

 **Also, I got a message asking if I could fast forward the story to Callie going home. I'm probably only going to have a couple more chapters with Callie in the actual hospital and then flash forward to when Callie goes home. Obviously the entire family still has a lot of trauma to work through and it's not all physical so I would still be covering the recovery process of the whole family. However, I do have a small time jump in this chapter.**

"So, I spoke with Callie's plastic surgeon and she said everything is healing just fine," Dr. Wells explained to Stef, Lena and Callie.

It had been two weeks since Callie was admitted to the hospital. The swelling to her eye had gone down significantly making it so that she could have the surgery to repair her broken eye socket. Aside from that she had already had the remaining stitches to the lacerations on her face removed. Slowly, but surely Callie was healing. Physically, at least.

"Now, you'll still need to wear the cast on your wrist for another six weeks."

"That's good," Stef assured Callie as she gently squeezed her good hand. "How soon until she can go home?"

Callie's body instantly tensed, which didn't go unnoticed by Stef or Lena.

"I want to keep her here for another week, just as a precaution."

Callie relaxed slightly at the thought of having one more week before she had to go back to the house she almost died in.

"Also, I spoke with Callie's psychiatrist after her psyche consult. She's recommending that Callie join in on a group therapy session she holds here at the hospital."

"What? Why?" Callie questioned. The last thing she wanted was to be back with a group of strangers talking about how she was feeling.

"The group is for teens and young adults that have been through traumas similar to that of your own. She really thinks you would benefit from hearing stories from fellow survivors."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Callie, maybe it's a good idea," Lena gently suggested.

"Why?"

"Well, love, maybe it will help to talk to other people that have been through stuff like this before," Stef agreed with Lena. Stef wanted to help her daughter get through this as much as she could, but ultimately there were certain things that Callie went through that she just couldn't relate to. She thought it might be good for Callie to talk with people that could relate in some ways.

"I don't want to sit around with a group of strangers and talk about how horrible of an experience it was to be beat up and raped in my bedroom!"

Both moms looked at each other, confusion written across their faces.

Callie instantly became interested in her hands when she realized what she had just admitted.

"What do you mean, Cal?" Stef questioned. "Wyatt raped you in the living room."

Callie remained quiet. She hadn't meant to tell her moms about the second time Wyatt raped her upstairs. She had planned on carrying that with her to her grave.

"Callie?" Lena tried to pull Callie from her thoughts.

"Callie, please look at me love," Stef tried.

Slowly Callie looked up into her mother's eyes. She could already see the sadness in them.

"Did Wyatt rape you a second time, upstairs?" Stef asked, afraid to hear the answer.

After a beat, Callie responded, "Yes."

Everyone in the room stayed quiet. Even Dr. Wells didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe all that the girl in front of her had been through.

"Love, I think it would be a good idea if you went to this group therapy," Stef finally broke the silence.

"But, I don't want to. I don't want to go to some survivors meeting for victims. I'm fine."

"You most definitely are not fine Callie!" Stef spoke softly but sternly. She knew Callie had a habit of saying she was fine, even when she wasn't. She knew there was no possible way that her daughter was fine right now. "Callie, you are a survivor. There's no shame in that. You survived a terrible ordeal. You should be proud of that, not ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed! I just don't want to talk about it anymore! Can we just forget this whole thing happened and move on?"

"Callie, the only way that you can move forward is if you talk about it," Lena told Callie. "You can't just bury this inside. It'll eat at you until you can't take it anymore. If you don't deal with this now, you'll carry it around with you until it gets so bad that you have no choice but to face it."

Callie knew that Lena was right. But, she didn't want to have to face what she was feeling. She wasn't even sure what she was feeling about this whole thing. She didn't know how to tell a group of strangers how she was feeling if she wasn't even sure herself. She had so much going on in her mind. Stef and Lena had told her what happened with Wyatt. She still wasn't even sure how she felt about that.

"Fine, I'll go to the stupid group," Callie gave in.

"Okay, I'll tell Dr. Sanders to expect you in tomorrow's meeting."

 **Group Therapy…**

Callie was sitting in a circle with four other girls. It looked like Callie was the most recent survivor in the group seeing as she was the only one that still had visible injuries.

"Everyone, we have someone new joining our group. So, we're going to go around in a circle and just say your name, how old you are, and anything else you may feel like sharing. Erin, why don't you start?"

"Okay, hi, I'm Erin and I'm 19 years old. I started coming to group about 3 months ago when I got jumped outside of my job. Anyone who saw me back then knows the guy really did a number on me," Erin finished.

"I'm Tara and I'm 14 years old. My parents made me start coming here about 2 months ago."

"Hi, my name is Ashley and I'm 17 years old. I started coming here 4 months ago after I got beat up by my boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend now."

"I'm Bryn. I'm 16 years old. I started coming here a month ago after I was raped by my stepfather, which really sucked since I'm actually gay," Bryn tried to joke. "Or a lesbian, whatever you'd like to call it."

Callie was taken back by Bryn's cheerful attitude toward the situation. By looking at her you couldn't even tell that she had been raped by her stepfather just one month ago. She wondered how she was able to take it so well.

"Callie? Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm Callie. I'm 16. I was recently held captive by my boyfriend or ex-boyfriend, I don't even know what to call him anymore. He killed himself, but before he did he beat me up pretty badly and raped me. I'm here because I just really want to move past this as soon as possible so things can go back to normal. Plus, my moms really wanted me to do this so I guess I'm kind of doing this for them."

"Well, I can't guarantee how fast you'll move past this Callie. Everyone's different, but I can tell you that everyone here is going to help you in any way that they possibly can."

Callie nodded her head, acknowledging that she had heard what Dr. Sanders said.

The rest of the meeting just zoomed by. Callie didn't really feel like sharing yet, so she just listened to what everyone else had to say. So far she did like the other girls in the group. She could definitely see herself opening up to these girls. After hearing what they had to say she definitely knew these girls could relate to her. She just needed time before she poured out her heart and soul to them.

As group was ending, Bryn stopped Callie before she could head back to her room.

"Hey, so you were really talkative back there," Bryn joked.

Callie smiled, aware of the girl's sarcasm. "Sorry, I just wasn't really in the mood to talk today."

"No, I get it. You did better than me my first time here. I don't think I even said my name. Dr. Sanders had to introduce me."

"Really? That's kind of hard to imagine. You just seem so comfortable here. I mean you're like always smiling or saying something really sweet to the other girls."

"What? Because I'm a lesbian I have to be all angry?" Bryn joked.

"No, I'm sorry," Callie quickly apologized. "That's not what I meant."

"No, I know. It's just that, my stepfather took a lot from me already. I'm not going to let him take my happiness too. I'm going to live my life to the fullest, finding the joy in everything that I do, even therapy."

"I guess that's a good way of looking at it."

"You should too. What that guy did to you, it doesn't have to define you. You don't have to let him take anything else from you. I know it's hard to think that way now, but it'll get easier. With time, it'll get easier."

"I hope so," Callie sighed.

"I know so," Bryn assured Callie. "And until then, if you ever want to talk about anything or hang out once you get out of the hospital, this is my number." Bryn handed Callie a small piece of paper with her name and number written down on it. "It's my cell so you can call me or text me anytime, day or night."

"Thanks"

"Us survivors have to stick together, right?"

Callie looked at Bryn's crystal blue eyes. There was just something so genuine in them that made Callie feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. Somehow she just knew she could trust her right away. "Right," Callie agreed with a smile.

"So, my mom is waiting for me outside. But, I guess I'll see you at the next meeting?"

"You definitely will."

"Great, then I will see you later Callie."

"See you later Bryn."

 **Don't worry, the rest of the family will be back in the next chapter and going forward. The whole story won't just be Callie centric.**

 **As always if anyone has any ideas or any requests for the story, please let me know. I'll do my best to add it to the story.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
